Hora de Recomeçar
by MikeCross
Summary: Após os eventos de Xenia, Jin consegue se reencontrar com sua amada Amy, mas agora que tudo terminou, como ele irá mostrar seus sentimentos a ela? Tudo isso se resumirá em uma noite de amor que os dois jamais esquecerão...


_**Hora de recomeçar**_

O sol se escondia no horizonte, dando ao céu uma tonalidade rubra, no qual refletia pelos campos verdejantes. Uma semana havia se passado desde que Thanatos foi selado e os deuses de Xenia foram libertados de sua opressão graças a Grand Chase. No quartel general do grupo, situado no poderoso reino de Serdin, uma mulher vestindo uma armadura rubra, com olhos penetrantes observava o céu alaranjado, como se estivesse esperando por alguém.

De repente, entre as nuvens, uma grande aeronave desce em direção à base. Nela estavam os heróis da Grand Chase, que traziam as notícias de sua vitória. Ao atracar, as portas da aeronave se abrem, deixando sair àqueles que se esforçaram para trazer de volta a ordem ao Novo Mundo. A Master Knight Lhotos os recebe com grande expectativa, esperando pelas boas notícias que trariam.

_**Lhotos:**_ Sejam bem vindos de volta bravos guerreiros. Soube que sua missão no Novo Mundo foi cumprida como total sucesso.

A jovem ruiva Elesis a cumprimenta, e fala por todos sobre a jornada que tiveram.

_**Elesis:**_ Sim capitã. Nós finalmente voltamos do continente de Xenia, e trago o relatório da missão.

_**Lhotos:**_ Muito bem. Peço que entregue eles ao meu escritório assim que possível. Fico feliz que vocês voltaram sãos e salvos.

Lhotos percebe que havia mais pessoas junto da Grand Chase.

_**Lhotos:**_ Vejo que durante sua jornada vocês tiveram ajuda. Ah, Sieghart, não imaginava que você estivesse junto de meu pelotão.

_**Sieghart:**_ Sim Master Knight. Eu havia tomado ciência dos problemas que o Novo Mundo estava passando. Foi surpresa minha ter encontrado seus bravos guerreiros durante minha jornada. Mas felizmente digo que você os treinou bem.

Elesis faz cara de pouco caso com que o Highlander disse.

_**Elesis [pensando]:**_ Bravos guerreiros ele diz? Ele só tá dizendo isso da boca para fora isso sim!

_**Sieghart: **_Claro, nós todos tivemos a ajuda de valorosos guerreiros que encontramos durante a jornada.

Sieghart acena para Amy, Jin e Mari, pedindo para que se aproximassem. Então os três vão em encontro a Lhotos e Sieghart.

_**Sieghart: **_Master Knight Lhotos, quero que conheça estes três jovens que nos ajudaram bravamente. Seus talentos são de fato notáveis.

_**Mari:**_ Aprecio que vocês estejam satisfeitos com nossa ajuda. Espero que isso tenha sido de total proveito as suas tropas.

O jeito de falar da Tecnomaga ainda estranhava o grupo, que não conseguiu evitar de fazer comentários.

_**Ryan:**_ Eu ainda não entendo o que se passa com essa garota...

_**Ronan:**_ Eu também. Ela é muito estranha...

_**Elesis:**_ Quietos vocês...

Então Jin e Amy se apresentam a Lhotos.

_**Amy:**_ Viemos representando nosso povo e os deuses de Xenia para agradecer a ajuda que tivemos da Grand Chase. Graças a eles, nós pudemos extinguir todo o mal que havia em nosso continente.

_**Jin:**_ Não conseguiriam sem eles. Agora Xenia poderá se reerguer novamente. Precisávamos vir até aqui pessoalmente para mostrar toda a nossa gratidão.

_**Lhotos:**_ Pois bem... Creio que vocês tiveram uma longa viagem até aqui. Vocês três, digam seus nomes...

_**Mari: **_Mari. Mari Ming Onette.

_**Amy: **_Sou Amy, oráculo do Deus da Luz Samsara.

_**Jin:**_ E eu sou Jin, membro da Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Prata.

_**Lhotos:**_ Certo. Mari, Amy, Jin. Antes de retornarem a Xenia, peço que fiquem mais um pouco. Quero que descansem um pouco e nos contem um pouco mais sobre Xenia. Mas antes de tudo... Ordenarei um grande banquete para comemorar o sucesso dessa missão, e quero que participem dessa festa. Membros da Grand Chase, eu quero que participem da festa também. Hoje será um momento de descontração. Estarei lá também. Sem hierarquias. Me vejam apenas como Lhotos essa noite.

_**Ryan:**_ Festa? Obaaaaa!

_**Lhotos:**_ Então está tudo certo. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco no salão do quartel general. Providenciarei alguns quartos para os visitantes. Estão dispensados!

Então o grupo vão para seus alojamentos para se aprontarem para os festejos dessa noite que logo chegara. A lua cheia reluz como uma estrela de prata no céu. No QG da Grand Chase, logo a musica e o aroma da comida se espalham pelo ambiente. O clima de descontração logo toma conta de todos os presentes. Todos estavam curtindo conforme sua maneira: Ronan e Lass discutiam ferozmente sobre quem era melhor em varias coisas que sabiam fazer, enquanto Arme tentava apaziguar a situação; Lire e Ryan dançavam juntos; Mari estava calmamente lendo seu livro, mesmo com aquele festejo todo acontecendo; e Sieghart e Lhotos disputavam entre eles quem bebia mais (!), e uma vez ou outra, já visivelmente alterados, iam azucrinar com Elesis.

Em meio a toda aquela diversão, Jin, observava do lado de fora a Lua, pensativo e ao mesmo tempo angustiado. Pensava no seu futuro, em que restauraria a Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Prata, sua missão em manter a ordem em Xenia, mas principalmente, como ele iria encarar Amy daqui para frente. Ele sempre amou a dançarina como ninguém, mas agora que tudo se resolveu, não sabia como agir com ela. Enquanto isso, Amy percebia que Jin estava meio parado, então ela foi se encontrar com ele, correndo e pulando sobre suas costas.

_**Amy:**_ Oie Jiiiiiinnn!

_**Jin:**_ Ah! Amy? Ei, Assim eu vou cair!

Ela sai de cima dele e começa a conversar com ele.

_**Amy:**_ Ah Jin, por que você está aí com essa cara? Eu vou cantar daqui a pouco! Não quer me ver em todo meu glamour no palco?

_**Jin:**_ Heh, claro que quero. Mas... Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas.

_**Amy: **_Coisas? Que tipo de coisas?

_**Jin:**_ Sabe, agora que Xenia esta a salvo... Caberá a nós manter a ordem por lá.

_**Amy: **_Que isso Jin! Isso a gente tira de letra! A parte difícil já passou!

_**Jin:**_ Bem... Acho que você tem razão...

Ao ver Amy tão perto dele, ele sentiu algo se revirar dentro dele. É como se tivesse uma força intensa em seu interior, lutando para sair. Amy estranha essa atitude desconcertada do ruivo.

_**Amy:**_ Ei Jin, tem alguma coisa te incomodando? Se tiver, pode desabafar comigo. A gente se conhece há tanto tempo. Não precisa ficar mantendo seus problemas para si.

Jin cora. Como ele iria falar dos seus sentimentos para Amy? Será que ele ia ser rejeitado? Todas essas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Jin. Amy chama sua atenção novamente.

_**Amy:**_ JIN! O que houve?

Jin percebe que ficar sem tomar uma atitude séria não iria levar a lugar nenhum...

_**Jin: **_Amy... Eu... Havia ficado preocupada contigo... Desde que eu te livrei de todo o perigo que estava acontecendo na Terra da Prata, eu passei todos os dias pensando em como você estaria. Se você estava ilesa... Se você não estava passando por dificuldades... Por todo esse tempo que fiquei longe de você, eu rezava, desejando que você ficasse bem, todos os dias.

Amy fica tocada pelas palavras do amigo, e o abraça, o deixando ainda mais corado.

_**Amy:**_ Ahhh Jin! Você é tão leal! Você sempre me protegeu e nunca me abandonou!

_**Jin:**_ Bem, obrigada, mas...

_**Amy:**_ Jin?

_**Jin:**_ Eu sempre te protegi, não importava o que viesse pela frente... Mas eu quero que saiba... Que eu fiz tudo isso, por que eu te amo Amy!

_**Amy:**_ Você... me ama?

_**Jin: **_Sim Amy. Eu só quero que saiba que você é tudo pra mim! Só de imaginar a possibilidade de te perder, eu fico arrasado! Eu procurei por você por todo esse tempo, só para poder te dizer isso! Amy, você é...

Então Amy pega Jin pelo seu braço.

_**Amy:**_ Jin, venha comigo!

_**Jin: **_Amy, o que você... Ahhhhhh...

Ela o leva pelo braço, passando por todo o salão, passando pelo pessoal que se divertia na festa. Eles sobem as escadas, e seguem pelo corredor até o quarto onde Amy ficaria hospedada. Os dois entram e a garota fecha a porta à chave.

_**Amy:**_ Pronto! Aqui está perfeito!

_**Jin:**_ Amy, o que você...

Então ela o silencia com um beijo... Jin logo é anestesiado com aquela sensação calorosa. Mesmo confuso com a atitude repentina de Amy, Jin se entrega a sua amada, e intensifica seu beijo. Os dois ficam trocando caricias, deixando-os levar pelo momento. Ao cessar do beijo, apesar de Jin ter adorado isso, ele ainda estava confuso pela atitude de Amy.

_**Jin:**_ Amy, você não sabe o quanto gostei disso, mas por que você...

_**Amy:**_ Jin, seu bobinho. Você ainda não sacou? Eu estava esperando por isso há bastante tempo! Seu jeito protetor sempre colocava em duvida o que eu achava o que você sentia por mim. Achava que você não poderia se abrir para algo mais íntimo comigo. Mas foi tolice eu ter pensado dessa forma! Eu te amo Jin, e nada mais vai impedir nosso amor!

_**Jin:**_ ... Amy... Eu te amo também! Quero ser seu a vida inteira e... Amy, o que...?

Amy o empurra para sua cama, e ela se deita sobre ele. Então ela guia a mão de seu amado para o seu seio direito, e o pressiona sobre ele.

_**Amy:**_ Jin, quando você me falou que me amava, eu senti um calor subir pelo meu corpo. E esse calor é muito bom, mas tenho medo de que ele suma agora! Jin, por favor, quero que você grave essa sensação em mim! Grave esse amor em mim Jin!

Então ela faz a mão de Jin despir seu seio.

_**Jin:**_ Amy... Está tudo bem eu fazer isso... com você?

Ela sussurra sua resposta em seu ouvido.

_**Amy:**_ Sim Jin! Faça amor comigo... Faça-me tornar sua mulher, amor...

Então Jin faz Amy deitar sobre a cama, ficando por cima dela dessa vez, e sussurra para ela.

_**Jin:**_ ... Sim querida... Farei o que desejar...

Jin beija calorosamente sua amada, sinalizando o início de uma noite bastante romântica e ao mesmo tempo libidinosa. De repente, a música que tocava na festa que acontecia no andar inferior se torna romântica, dando o clima perfeito para os dois. Amy buscava saciar seu desejo por Jin. Em seus beijos, ela fazia sua língua invadir a boca de seu amado, e ele por sua vez, retribuindo o gesto, entrelaçava a sua na dela, numa dança molhada e deliciosa. Mas os dois não iriam deixar só por aquilo: Jin se desliga da boca de Amy e começa a dar carinhosos beijos por seu pescoço. A reação foi imediata: Amy solta alguns gemidos tímidos, demonstrando que aquilo que Jin fazia era bom, muito bom. As mãos do lutador buscavam acariciar a dançarina como nunca. E guiado pelo seu desejo, ele tratou logo de despir sua amada. Suas mãos seguem a silhueta do corpo escultural de Amy, levando-os até a presilha de seu top. Calmamente ele o desprende e a gravidade se encarrega de remover aquela peça de roupa da frente dos belos seios de Amy, que eram fartos por sinal, tanto que sempre eram motivo de suspiros dos homens e de inveja para muitas das mulheres.

Amy também buscava um contato maior com Jin, e logo após ele se livrar daquela peça de roupa, tratou de tirar a camisa dele, mostrando seu corpo bem definido, esculpido através dos treinamentos físicos que tivera. Ela o abraçou intensamente. Queria sentir seu calor, a sensação aconchegante de um contato pele a pele. Jin se arrepiou ao sentir o bico dos seios dela o cutucando, parecendo provoca-lo, afim de se entregar completamente e possuir sua amada.

_**Amy [sussurrando]:**_ Tá gostando?

_**Jin:**_ Tá maravilhoso...

_**Amy:**_ Então vou te mostrar o que tenho a oferecer... Vou fazer meu melhor show, que só você vai ver, mais ninguém...

Amy queria provoca-lo, queria aguçar seus sentimentos e desejos. Ela se levanta e começa a dançar no ritmo da música que tocava que continuava romântica, mas ao mesmo tempo rítmica. Uma dança magnifica e extremamente sensual, enfatizando seus belos dotes. Aos poucos, ela se despia: descalçava suas botas na frente dele, mostrando suas belas pernas e delicados pés. Ela subia na cama, ficando sobre Jin e se esfregava nele de um jeito quente. Ela aproveitou o momento para tirar as calças dele, deixando-o somente com sua roupa íntima, que já apresentava certo volume, sinal que Jin realmente estava gostando da coisa. Amy se levanta novamente e continua com sua dança cheia de libido. Tratou agora de tirar sua saia, deixando ela cair suavemente no chão. Ela agora mostrava sua calcinha da cor da noite, que já estava levemente úmida de prazer.

Ela dançava e dançava. A luz da luz reluzia sobre ela, realçando toda sua silhueta. "Ele é uma deusa!" pensava Jin, tendo a certeza que ela era a sua deusa. Ela terminava sua coreografia tentadora, novamente deitando-se sobre seu amado. Mas dessa vez ela tinha outras coisas me mente. Ela direcionou seu olhar diretamente para o que Jin estava guardando. Seu membro viril pulsava de prazer, tentando se libertar de seu confinamento.

_**Amy: **_Ora Jin, como você ousa escondê-lo de mim?

Ela segura aquela peça de roupa firmemente.

_**Amy:**_ Eu vou leva-lo para um lugar que você nuca viu antes... Posso?

_**Jin:**_ Faça o que quiser comigo! Eu me entrego inteiramente a você.

Então ela tratou logo de descer aquela peça de roupa. Logo o membro de Jin se libertou, mostrando sua virilidade e juventude à Amy.

_**Amy:**_ Heh, você tem um belo equipamento sabia? Eu vou cuidar muito bem dele...

Amy estava ansiosa em provar o que Jin tinha a oferecer. Sua língua tratou de fazer o primeiro contato com seu membro. Ela o acariciava levemente, o que levou Jin aos gemidos. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha um contato como aquele. Estava sensível e certamente sentia uma sensação deliciosa. Amy por sua vez passou a coloca-lo inteiro em sua boca, envolvendo sua língua nele. Ela sentia aquele calor se intensificar dentro dela. Amy não conseguia se conter.

Sua mão, como se tivesse sido guiado por conta própria, passou a acariciar sua intocada intimidade, através do tecido que o escondia. O líquido do amor começou a escorrer por seus dedos, e ela delirava com o prazer. Jin sentia algo que nunca presenciou, e não conseguia conter os gemidos. Ele via sua Amy se deliciar com aquilo, e isso o fez tomar a decisão de ajuda-la nisso.

_**Jin:**_ Amy, por favor. Quero te provar...

_**Amy:**_ Sim...

Então os dois trocam de lugar novamente. Amy se põe ajoelhada em frente de Jin, deixando sua preciosidade em frente à face dele. Ela desce um pouco sua peça íntima.

_**Amy:**_ Você quer?

_**Jin:**_ Quero.

_**Amy:**_ Então me faça me sentir bem como nunca antes...

Então Amy tira aquilo que separava Jin do paraíso. Como uma fruta recém-colhida e molhada com o orvalho da manhã, sua intimidade fica exposta ao seu amado. Jin não demorou mais: com sua língua, ele a acariciava, recolhendo o doce mel feito daquele líquido erótico. Amy não conseguiu se conter e gemeu, gemeu como nunca antes. Aquilo era muito bom para ela. Jin a penetrava com sua língua e dava pequenas mordidas no botão de rosa dela, dando a dançarina um prazer no qual só sentindo para poder descrever. Os dois não podiam mais esperar. Ela se deita sobre Jin, e suas intimidades se encostam, e se esfregavam levemente.

_**Amy:**_ Não posso mais esperar por isso. Jin, por favor, seja gentil comigo agora, ok?

_**Jin:**_ Sim amor. Jamais seria rude contigo. Farei você se sentir muito bem agora.

_**Amy:**_ Sim Jin, e eu retribuirei igualmente esse prazer a você... Vá em frente...

Então o ato foi consumado. Jin empurra levemente seu membro para dentro da intimidade de Amy. Ela por sua vez sentia algo ser romper dentro dela, o que era sinal que sua virgindade acabara ali. Aquilo doía, mas ela conteve a dor. Jin fica preocupado.

_**Jin:**_ Amy! O que houve? Se quiser parar eu...

_**Amy:**_ Não! Eu estou bem! Por favor, continue. Eu quero tanto isso...

_**Jin:**_ ... Tudo bem amor...

Aos poucos aquela dor se transformava em uma sensação agradável que tomara conta do corpo e alma de ambos. Então Jin começa a fazer o movimento rítmico que era do sexo. Ele sentia o calor do interior da Amy, e ela por sua vez sentia Jin a tocar deliciosamente, apesar de ser invasivo.

_**Amy: **_Ohhh Jin... Isso, isso é tão bom, [hah hah]... Nós somos um só agora Jiiiinnn, mmmmmm...

_**Jin: **_Amy, isso é delicioso! Você é tão aconchegante e quente! [hah hah]... Eu te amo Amy!

_**Amy:**_ Também te amo Jin! Eu quero ficar junto contigo a minha vida inteira... [hah hah]...

O ambiente ecoa os sons do amor: os gemidos dos dois eram constantes, o respirar de ambos estavam ofegantes, os lençóis ficavam amassados e sons molhados saiam dos seus beijos e das suas intimidades. Tudo isso mesclado a música romântica da festa e o brilho do luar dava o clima supremo de amor. Amy e Jin finalmente se tornavam adultos por completo. O clímax se aproximava ao ritmo de seus corpos.

_**Amy: **_mmmm Jin, eu... eu [hah] vou... Eu irei gozar logo!

_**Jin:**_ Eu também... Eu irei gozar também!

_**Amy:**_ Por favor Jin! Faça isso junto comigo! [hah] Vamos gozar juntos! [hah hah]

_**Jin:**_ Eu te amo Amy!

_**Amy:**_ Eu também te amo Jiiiiinnn!

_**Jin/Amy: **_AAAAAAAHHHHHH...

Os dois tem seu orgasmo ao mesmo tempo! Ele tira seu membro da intimidade dela e deixa jorrar seu líquido branco, denso e quente sobre o corpo de pele aveludada de Amy. O prazer foi tão grande que seus corpos fraquejam. Sem forças, os dois caem no colchão, mas seus rostos estampam um sorriso de satisfação.

_**Amy:**_ Isso foi demais Jin...

_**Jin:**_ E como foi...

_**Amy:**_ Jin, você promete que será meu para sempre?

_**Jin:**_ Prometo. Eu nunca mais quero te deixar de novo. Nunca...

_**Amy:**_ Ei, vai quere voltar para a festa?

_**Jin:**_ Sim, mas... quero ficar aqui mais um pouco. Quero admirar seu corpo mais um pouco.

_**Amy:**_ Seu safadinho... Pois sabia que esse corpo será sempre seu...

Os dois se beijam novamente. Aquele momento marca o início de um grande amor que promete ser duradouro. Finalmente os espíritos frenéticos dos dois agora estão ligados para sempre. Tudo isso aconteceu, mas a noite ainda estava começando...

"'_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,  
>Need you by my side.<strong>_

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat slow,  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life."**_

_**[Cascada – Everytime we Touch]**_


End file.
